


my own tears comfort me (because nobody will)

by Fierysky



Series: The Devil Complex [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e14 The Devil Complex, Gen, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Daisy's thoughts at the end ofThe Devil Complexwhen she's alone.





	my own tears comfort me (because nobody will)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinara_smith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinara_smith/gifts).



> For Cartwen, who has been inspiring me to write more angst (lol) <3
> 
> Set at the end of Ep 14, as Daisy is left alone in the room. It bothers me that Daisy was alone, and no one as much as gave her a pat on the shoulder.

* * *

 

Paying attention to the passing of time can be a surreal thing.

It can be measured in breaths taken or deaths. Or how friends betray you.

They can cut you to the bone and tear out your trust with the precision of a scalpel. 

Or they can fill you with softness and hope only to disappear in a sprinkling of fiery sparks, never to be seen again, till the lingering memory of their friendship fades.

Daisy had been staring at the steel gurney for approximately 200 breaths. The silver surface was made festive with the bright flecks of blood splattered, like a child frolicking in red paint.

"Why am I always alone?" Daisy spoke aloud, needing the echo to remind her this wasn't a dream.

(If only she'd be that lucky.)

The shot of adrenaline had worn off, and she was dizzy, so she'd sat on the floor and watched her blood dry on the gurney.

With the inhibitor off, she felt assaulted by vibrations. Funny, there was a time when the hum would comfort her, but now with the knowledge she may destroy the world, she was frightened.

"Just my luck. Frightened. And alone. As usual."

The echo of her voice was the only response from the Universe, till a memory surfaced in her mind.

_There's no such thing as luck. There's decisions and consequences._

"Fuck you, Robbie," Daisy snarled. Her voice broke on his name, and a sob escaped.

He'd rescued Fitz in Momentum Energy Labs from those ghosts. And her and Simmons from Hellfire. And Mack when he had the Ghost Rider. And he'd saved the city from Eli. And then the world from Aida.

Why couldn't he come back when it was just _her_ that needed saving?

A terrible noise sounded, and she felt a jolt of fear. But it was only the echo of her wailing, hot tears finally appearing to keep her company, trailing down her face to touch her and provide warmth. 

She'd learned a long time ago to depend on herself, and her own strength, but for right now, she hugged herself, and sobbed. 

Frightened and alone.

As usual.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about Ep 14, so just bringing them out here! Feedback is much appreciated! Thanks to my beta Alina <3


End file.
